deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades Battle Royale
Hades Battle Royale is a fan-made Death Battle, featuring Hades from Saint Seiya, Hades from Disney's Hercules, Hades from God of War, and Hades from Kid Icarus. Description Saint Seiya vs. Hercules vs. God of War vs. Kid Icarus! When Hades meets Hades, Hades, and Hades which Hades will out Hades the other? Interlude Wiz: In greek mythology Hades is the older brother of Zeus, son of Chronus and Ruler of the underworld. Boomstick:Despite being more like a neutral character in the actual mythology., He is a pretty Cliche villain in Greek mythology-inspired media. Wiz: Like saint Seiya, God Of War, Kid Icarus and Disney's Hercules. Boomstick: He is wiz and I am Boomstick, and it's our job analize their powers, armor and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. (Note: since all of these guys share similar Backstories, I will try to focus on their powers and differences) Hades (Saint Seiya) Boomstick: Since Ancient times Athena, The Goddess of wisdom, has Protected this world from Evil beings that treatened human kind, such as as titans, Gigas and even Gods, of couse she uses some help from her Saints, Humans that mastered an inner energy called cosmos. Wiz: In modern times Athena, Reincarnated as Saori Kido, The rich CEO of Glaude corporation, but there is a secret known by just a few people: thirteen years ago, Aiolos The Sagitaturs saint sacrifed his life to protect Saori From the evil Gemini saint, Mortally wounded in his final moments, he ran into Mitsumasa Kido, who was touring Greece at the time. Aiolos begged the elder Kido to become Athena's new guardian, and explained to him the travesty that had taken place at the Sanctuary. Boomstick: she grew up and realized she is the re-oncarnation of Athena, the sexy purple-haired goddess of wisdom that protects planet earth, Wait Is she Really just 13-years old? darm Saint seiya you made me a freaking pedophile!!!. Wiz: Don't act like saint seiya was the only anime that makes you feel attracted to an underage character, seriously, Boomstick, letting this subject aside, it happens that the rest of the greek pantheon isnt as benevolent as Athena, Many Gods and other mythological beings constantly attempt to take over the world, So Athena has been fighting her olimpian comrades since the very begining of times. Boomstick: Poseidon, Eris, Loki and even Lucifer are the daily enemies in Athena's Agenda, but all these evil deities pale in comparision to Hades, the God of the Underworld, and arguably, the goddess' Worst enemy, ''' Wiz: Hades, as one of the olympian gods, is one of the most powerful beings in the Saint seiya verse, For starters he created the underworld, the hyperdimension and Elysium, each of them considered as Vast as our universe, His basic powers include super strenght, telekinesis, insane combat speed and reactions, energy projection, teletransportation, telekinesis, possesion, and death manipulation. '''Boomstick: Also as any other character in saint seiya Hades can manipulate an inner energy known as "Cosmos" think about Ki or Chakra, with the difference that Cosmos can attack the atoms of the opponent directly, But Hades happens to be a metrosexual bastard obssesed with his own body, so in order to protect his precious real form, he transfers his mind to a mortal body of his choice, usually the purest-hearted human in the world. Wiz: Hades rarely uses his own body, in battle, which is reserved to critical situations, but even a weakened avatar is able to easily control all the planets in the solar system with telekinesis, but due to their human nature the avatar can't reach the same power level than the God's true body, but this doesn't matter since his avatars are meant to be disposable vessels, if they are killed, Hades' concience returns to his real body. Boomstick: while using his real body, Hades wears a divine cloth, which is the strongest type of armor in the universe, even more powerful than the Gold cloth, beared by the gold saints, that can withstand galaxy-class attacks, He also has insane reaction speed, being to keep up with the Bronce Saints Who are fast as Fuck, ''' Wiz: However Hades' deadliest weapon is his Invisible Sword, which.... '''Boomstick: What invisible sword? I can totally see it, the thing is not invisible. Wiz: ok,ok, It's usally called Sword of Hades but the manga refers to the weapon as (インビジイブル　ソード, inbijiiburu sōdo) which means literally invisible sword. Boomstick: it is stll clearly not invisible. Wiz: Lets explain it: it is just a name, do you get it? the Sword actually wounds the opponent's soul causing an instant coma, it blocks the energy of the victim and eventually it dies. Boomstick: What a dumb name!. Wiz: Forget it, apart from his sword, Hades's last ace is a phenomenon called "The greatest eclipse" by using his telekinesis Hades has all the Solar System's planets shift their positioning at incredible speeds, until all eventually form a perfect alignment, which in theory would be able to destroy the souls of all the living beings in the solar system and vaporize their bodies. Boomstick: Hades is undoubtedly a powerful enemy, but he clearly has some weaknesses, he often understimates his opponents, Holding back most of the time, and His "greatest eclipse" takes about 12 hours to be prepared, finally if his true body is destroyed, the god is killed for good. SS Hades: Death is the absolute salvation... Hades (Disney) Wiz: Long time ago a war between Titans and Gods shook the entire World, A fight that decided the fate of humanity, in the end The olimpians emerged victorious and Zeus, King of the gods, magically sealed the defeated titans under the sea, forever..... Boomstick: Unless a rare solar system planet aligment happens, which would weaken the magical prision that keeps the titans trapped, but what would be the probability of this event? Nearly zero, since the last time this happened was in 554 AC and the next time will be in 2884, but for plot convenience, unlikely things happen all the time. Wiz; the highly unlikely phenomen was foreseen by the sister of fate, who despite being attractive young women in the actual myth, In this version, they are ugly as hell, being Hades' allies obviously they shared this information with the God, the flame-headed deity,tired of ruling the depressing underworld, saw this event as his only chance to use the power of titans to detrhone Zeus and take over olympus. B'oomstick: Sadly the sisters of fate also predicted some mayor obstacle, a new born boy that will fu"# Hades plans and ambitions, if you wonder, who a baby could prevent Hades from taking over olympus, it happens that this boy was the son of Zeus itself.... and a random mortal woman, like usual, this powerful demigod reponds to the name of Hercules.' Wiz: Actually Disney sensored this part, since zeus cheating on his wife, wasn't "Child-friendly" in this version Hercules is actually son of Hera, Born as a God, Hades turned baby Hercules into a mortal, by Forcing him to drink some weird potion with help of his lackies. BoomsticK But even as a baby Hercules proved to be more than a match for Hades' Imps, Hercules was raised by couple of human parents and guess what.....18 years later he pretty much screwed hades' plan of global dominaton, and punched him right in the dace hurling the god into a pit of deceased people, actually the spirts of the dead, But losing to Herc isn't something you should be ashamed of, since the guy is arguably stronger than most of gods at olympus. Wiz: But that is not the end of our beloved Flame-headed God of hell, he also appears as a recurrent antagonist in the videogame series "Kingdom Hearts", when he is able to go toe with toe with keyblade masters, and even match their insanely fast speed, Hades has faced Sora, Aqua who can be scaled to Ftl feats, probably he'll face Sora again... if Kingdom hearts 3 gets released ... someday. Boomstick: Hades powers include; pyrokinesis, Intangibility, magic, teletransportation, telekinesis, super human Strenght and speed, besides he is able to set his body on fire, ala Human torch style, also in kingdom hearts he is able to mind control others, like he did with Zack, also as a God cannot be killed by conventional means, but he pretty much lacks of measurable feats so I guess we could scale him to the other olympian gods, which had displayed the power to create stars and constelations, also As Zeus' older brother Hades should be comparable to him. Wiz: However Hades is over-confident and Usually understimates his opponents which usually results in a crushing defeat, Even then Hades is one of the most powerful Gods at Olympus. Disney Hades: Got a minute? Hades, Lord of the dead, nice to see you, guess what.... I've got a place for you down under! Hades (God of War) Wiz: God of war, one of the most violent video game series, intestines, severed heads, blood, are a Regular work day for Kratos, the god slayer. Boomstick: And Don't forget the random sex escenes turned into minigames in every game, actually my favorite part.. Wiz: Better not talk about this... really , Death battle is a rated A-show, remember Boomstick, anyway After being betrayed by the gods our bald protagonist decided that it was time to put and end to the entire greek pantheon, so he started to brutally murder every deity at olympus, starting with Ares. Boomstick:: In God of war 3 Kratos alredy had killed most of the greek gods, only a bunch of the most powerful ones managed to stay live, Zeus, poseidon, and Hades, the god of the underworld, For startes he doesn't look like his mythological counterpart at all, instead he looks just like a giant horned humanoid, pretty much like a judeo-christian demon. Wiz: As the oldest son of Chronos, Hades was one of the most eminent Gods at olympus, surpassed only by zeus, His powers include Super human strenght, Speed, durabiliby, pyrokinesis, Regeneration, teletransportation, and soul manipulation by using "the famous claws of hades" Boomstick: Contrary to what the name suggest, they aren't actual claws but a pair of chained Scythes, which can be controlled with just the power of mind, a really versatile weapon at medium range, if you think they are already deadly, wait to hear about its special ability, this weapon can steal your enemies' soul, pretty cool right? Wiz:However the process is rather slow, in order to extract the soul of its victim, the weapon need literally to pull the soul out of its body, and the target may show resistence, the claws of hades are also able to summon tormented souls directly from hell to asist their wielder in battle, the summons available include: Cerberus, Ciclops, Syrens, centaurs and Chimeras., also claws of hades also can control darkness energy and be used as a grapping hook which makes them really versatile weapons. 'Boomtick: Hades also posseses a regeneration factor, able to repair damage just by putting his severed limbs in contact with his body, which comes handy when dealing with mercy-less butchers like Kratos, he is more than able to take a ton of stabs and punches from him, and we know Kratos is strong enough to break the chain of balance, '''huge chain that stretched from the underworld to olympus, and kept them together, and he should be comparable to other gods like Poseidon and Helios. Hades (Kid Icarus) ''DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? (Disney) Hades (God of War) Hades (Kid Icarus) Hades (Seiya) Hades Who do you want to win? (Disney) Hades (God of War) Hades (Kid Icarus) Hades (Seiya) Hades Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Dante hotspur Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years